Kitty Robotics
by Astia
Summary: Heh, 'Never to fall inlove with a human.' As if that's ever going to happen..."


Neji silently crept through the doorframe only to be greeted by her companion. The room she entered made it hard for her eyes to focus onto him, as the lighting was so dim. A small smile crept onto her face.

"What should I take off now, _master_ Kaoru?" she whispered to him. His hands ran through her long brown curls, making his way to her soft fuzzy cat ears that burrowed under her hair. Kaoru cupped his hand around her delicate ear and whispered,

"I was thinking your panties, but you're perfect just the way you are." He careful lifted her hair and placed his mouth around her neck. A hot flush swept across her soft cheeks as she shuddered.

* * *

The day Kaoru had dreaded for his whole life was finally here. Sitting on the opposite side of him through a thick glass window sat a petrified neko girl. Her long sleek tail trembled as it wrapped its way around her lap. She was obviously terrified about what was coming. Tears fell from her golden eyes as she looked over to her love, Kaoru.

"We are gathered here today, June 11th 2809," announced the chairman. "To witness the reboot of Miss. Neji Alpha. Number 02-65-12-99 of her kind..." Neji's eyes glanced over and locked with Kaoru's. Streams now gushed down her rosy cheeks. All she could think was that she was going to leave behind, the most important thing in her life. Kaoru.

"Reasoning for rebooting," continued the chairman. "Violation against rule A-248; to fall in love with a human."

* * *

Kaoru rushed to the front door as his package from Robo-Co had finally arrived, his very own neko servant. With a wide grin on his face he opened the door to a large box, roughly his own height.

"Mr. Kaoru I presume?" the delivery boy asked him. Speechless with his new package, Kaoru could only manage to nod.

"I'll need you to verify your I.D if that's okay. Please scan your eye here." The delivery boy held up the clipboard with a small camera built into the top. Kaoru opened his eye wide and allowed the camera to do it's scanning.

"IDENTIFICATION CONFIRMED" muttered the computers voice.

"Enjoy," sighed the delivery boy as he wheeled the package into Kaoru's lounge room. As the delivery boy showed himself out Kaoru eagerly opened the package to reveal an enchanting and beautiful woman. Suited with a very cute and attractive maids outfit that fitted perfectly for her tail to escape the back.

Standing upright with her eyes shut Kaoru reached into the box to retrieve the manual. Flipping through the pages impatiently he fell upon page 197. Rule A-248. Chuckling to himself, he muttered.

"Heh, '_Never to fall in love with a human_.' As if that's ever going to happen…"

* * *

Kaoru's heart pounded heavily in his chest. The sight of Neji crying tore him to pieces. Seeing her sitting there, metres away from him, ready to be rebooted made him want to scream. He wanted to save her. He wanted to hold her. Comfort her, but he couldn't. He got her into this mess, and he couldn't get her out of it

"If there's any objections to this case, please speak now or forever hold your peace." The chairman announced to the audience. Kaoru rose out of his seat, but realised he had no power, no chance to save Neji, none at all. Sitting back down in his seat he stared back at her once again. Her terrified face stung him. He just wanted to be with her, to hold her. To kiss her…

* * *

Kaoru stared at Neji as she reached up to the cupboard and placed the last glass in it. After quietly shutting the cupboard door Neji turned around to face her master.

"I've finished with the dishes master Kaoru. Is there anything else you wish me to do?" her heavenly voice asked him. Still locked in a gaze on Neji he muttered,

"N-No thankyou Neji… You've done everything perfectly." Still staring at the neko girl, Kaoru didn't notice Neji making her way towards him. Giggling slightly, she bent down in front of him and placed her cool hands on his cheeks.

"Is everything alright master Kaoru? You haven't blinked for the past five minutes forty eight seconds." She stared intently at his face, making sure he wasn't unwell. Unable to stop himself, Kaoru place his hands on the back of Neji's small, beautiful head and brought it closer to his. He pressed his lips against her soft, perfect ones. A shiver ran down his spine. So long had he yearned to do this, and she slowly but surely joined in. After what seemed hours of bliss she slowly pulled away from him, staring deep into his eyes.

"For so long I've wished you to instruct me to do that, Master Kaoru." She muttered through her divine lips. "I love you, Kaoru…"

* * *

"No further objections?" the chairman called out. "Very well. Let the rebooting commence." Beams of blue light made a thin energy ring around Neji's wrists and the chair, securing her in place. She froze her stare on Kaoru. Struggling in the chair she tried to free herself. Failing after several attempts she gave up and watch the men in lab coats enter the room, carrying with them a long cable with a odd looking plug at the end. As they lifted up the back of her hair she screamed out as hard and loud as she could,

"I love you! I love you, Kaoru! I love you so much! I lo-" Neji's head slumped forward and her whole body seemed to have just given in as the plug was inserted in the port at the base of the back of her neck. A tear escaped Kaoru's eye. It felt like someone had ripped out his heart, stomped on it and placed it back into him, telling him everything was going to be just fine.

* * *

Kaoru sat impatiently in the waiting room in Robo-Co maintenance department. It was Neji's yearly maintenance appointment. Though, this year it seemed to be taking far longer that usual. Kaoru heart began to race. Was she ok? Was there something he should be worrying about? Suddenly he heard a huge crash coming from behind the examination room's door.

"KAORU?!" screamed Neji. Kaoru jumped out of his chair and burst down the door. He saw Neji in the corner, holding some sort of sharp utensil trying to fend off the scientist.

"She just regained consciousness. She's been calling for you ever since…" the scientist informed him.

"Neji, it's Kaoru. I'm here. Everything's going to be ok." Kaoru opened his arms waiting for Neji to leap into them. Keeping her eyes on the scientist she ran across the room burrowing herself into Kaoru's arms. With tears streaming down her cheeks she muttered,

"I love you, Kaoru. Never leave me again. I love you…" Kaoru wrapped his arms around her, comforting her as much as he possibly could. Within that instant the scientist grabbed both of Neji's arms and pulled her away from Kaoru.

"You should have informed us she had developed emotions towards you… It seems she's 'faulty'" The scientist retrieved a phone from his pocket and spoke into it,

"Violation of A-248. Prepare for reboot session with Ms. Neji Alpha."

"Let go of me!" she screamed, outreaching her arms to Kaoru. The scientist slowly but surely dragged her out of the room. Kaoru stood there like stone. She was gone.

* * *

Years had passed since Kaoru had been with Neji. His life had never been the same. Neji meant everything to him. She was what made him whole, and now, he was empty again. Attempting to hold his jacket above his head, Kaoru ran for the nearest shelter as the rain bucketed down. Walking though the automatic door he found himself in an antique coffee shop. Taking off his jacket he made his way towards a vacant table. Feeling the warmth of the heater against himself he picked up the menu resting on the table.

"Hello sir." Said a familiar voice. "I'm Neji, I'll be your waitress this afternoon." Shocked, Kaoru looked up and saw her golden eyes. He was breathless. He couldn't speak. He couldn't think. His heart almost forgot to beat life through his body.

"You look quite familiar…" Neji said to Kaoru. "Do you come here often?"


End file.
